Sonic and the Amethysts
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: When an ancient empire re-emerges, it's up to Sonic and friends to save the universe and stop this evil empire... However, this empire is more than ready for them... So will Sonic and Co. win? Or will things turn... sour? (Rated T for Slight Violence, Creepy Themes, and Corruption.) (Also, this isn't going to be an normal Good beats Evil story, just for fair warning.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, DWW here, and I just want to apologize for the inactivity of the account, but I've been on for two years now and I want to thank you guys for all the support you have given me over the years. I never thought I could explode into a mini-star. Anyways, for my revival story, here's the prologue into another adventure… Enjoy.**

Sonic and the Amethysts

By DustinWayneWood

 _Prologue_

There once was a legendary empire called the Amethyst Empire.

A long time ago, the Amethyst Empire was an inter-galactic empire which spanned across several universes and hundreds of "Provinces" or planets.

However, the empire went into hiding to avoid conflict.

But however, as the years went on, the Amethyst Empire re-emerged and is now setting it's sights on bigger goals…

And it's up to a certain group of hedgehogs to save the day…

Or so they think…

 _End of Prologue_

 **So, there it is. Since I haven't written in a long time, the upload rate will be starting slow and as I get back into writing, I will increase the rate of uploads back to a normal rate. Anyways, until the 1st Chapter, DWW out for now.**


	2. The Museum

**If there's a person defines the word erratic, I would be that person since my writing muse keeps going up and down like some kind of roller-coaster. But that's not important. What is important is the story, so let's get into it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Of all the places in Station Square Sonic could have gone, this wasn't one of them.

Tails bugged him about the Mineral Museum since there was a special exhibit on display.

And to make things worse, Amy wanted to go on a date with Sonic.

In Sonic's case, it was picking his favorite flavor of poison.

And that's how he would up here, in the Museum, looking at many different minerals and rocks.

"Yo Tails, can we get out of here already? I'm already bored!" Sonic complained.

Tails let out a sigh. Sonic has been known to be rather impatient…

"We haven't even gotten to the main exhibit yet Sonic. After we see that, we'll leave." Tails said to the impatient hedgehog.

Sonic sighed, knowing that once Tails makes up his mind, it's hard to change it.

After about 20 minutes, they finally got to the main exhibit of the day. A gigantic purple stone sitting on a pedestal.

"Why are one of the Chaos Emeralds here?" Sonic asked.

Tails mentally face-palmed.

"No Sonic, that's not a Chaos Emerald. This is the World's Largest Amethyst Stone. Legend says that it used to be the icon for an ancient empire." Tails explained.

Sonic never was one for learning, but he was intrigued.

"If you say so, buddy. I'm gonna take a closer look." Sonic said.

And so he got closer to the purple stone, disregarding the "Do Not Touch" sign on the exhibit's red rope.

"Sir, I'm going to have to tell you to back up."

A security guard grabbed Sonic's attention.

"Why, it's a harmless stone, isn't it?"

"Notice the "Do Not Touch" sign, sir." The guard said.

Sonic was never one to take orders, and so, he touched it anyway.

What happened next was… unexpected.

The stone started glowing.

"Sir, this is why we have this sign here!" The guard pointed out.

Sonic wasn't worried though. How much damage could a stone do, anyways?

He was wrong.

The stone levitated off of it's pedestal and started to hover away from the exhibit.

"What in the?" 

Tails just looks up in confusion, wondering how the stone could move.

And then the strangest thing happened.

The stone actually talked.

"Citizens of Station Square, I am the Master Amethyst Stone! Thanks to your hometown hero, I have been reborn, and thus the Amethyst Empire will return!" The now revealed Master Amethyst announced.

Sonic knew that this meant trouble.

Little did he know, he would be correct...


End file.
